


The Christmas Letter

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Erestor is trying to write the yearly holiday letter and Glorfindel is being a bit distracting.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: The Christmas Letter Pt. 4/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, hinted slash

Pairings: Erestor/Glorfindel/Lindir/Elrond

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Four of the Advent Challenge-> how can writing a letter be so complicated??

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Glorfindel. If you continue to hum the song that Lindir played last night while I work, I shall have to give you one of those snow baths that the twins like to use!” Erestor snapped finally, pushed to the brink of his patience as he snapped his quill in two while glaring over at the humming Seneschal.

 

Blinking in innocent surprise, Glorfindel looked over at Erestor as he abruptly stopped humming. He grinned playfully as he waved his hand. “But Erestor! Did you not love the song dear Lindir created? I still shiver at its haunting tones…it so matched the falling snow outdoors…” he whispered softly, his eyes going distant as he smiled fondly, dreamily while he placed his chin on his fist while staring ahead.

 

“Was it the song that made you shiver…or the prospect of what his full lips would produce in sounds of pleasure?” Erestor asked teasingly as he leaned his chin on his hand while he watched his friend flush at the reminder of just what else their minstrel offered the other night in a different kind of ‘song’.

 

Shaking his head before beaming at the Chief Advisor, Glorfindel winked. “His melodies do indeed…stay…with you for a very long while. But…what are you working on?” he asked as he stood and sauntered over to the dark haired Elf’s side, peering down at the parchments that were piled on the mahogany desk.

 

“Elrond wishes to send good wishes and a family ‘update’ to all of those who are close to him and us in a way. However, I have been forced to go through and correct the list, as many have either died or left for Valinor, so…” Erestor sighed in frustration as he fingered a parchment absently. He stopped and blinked as strong, yet nimble fingers laced with his own and he looked up at Glorfindel.

 

“So now you are trying to organize it and I am…distracting?” Glorfindel purred out with a slow grin, mirrored by Erestor.

 

“Very…distracting,” Erestor mumbled in reply, tilting his face up as Glorfindel leaned his head down to press their lips together in gentle kiss. He murmured in appreciation as his arms came up to wrap around Glorfindel’s neck as the kiss deepened. They broke apart abruptly as a throat cleared from the doorway and they both looked over to see Elrond and a smirking Lindir watching them as the door closed behind them.

 

“And just how does this contribute to the family letter, Erestor?” Elrond asked in mock irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest while Lindir chuckled quietly while they entered the study.

 

“It is showering love onto the letters so that when they are received, warm feelings can be felt by the ones who we send it to,” Glorfindel replied innocently as he leaned against the desk, smiling sweetly.

 

“That look works only when you are believable, melethen,” Lindir purred out as he placed a slender, lyre callused finger under the blond’s chin before tapping the small nose that graced the chiseled face. Elrond and Erestor laughed as Glorfindel huffed in mock ire before he was kissed by the teasing minstrel. He looked over along with Elrond at the list that Erestor was organizing.

 

“It would seem that you have it mainly updated, meleth…why are you fretting?” Elrond asked fondly as he nuzzled Erestor’s neck tenderly before straightening, smiling as Erestor blushed softly.

 

“He was fretting because *I* was humming Lindir’s latest creation from last night,” Glorfindel answered, chuckling as Lindir leaned against him, snuggling close with a naughty grin as the blond wrapped strong arms around his slender waist.

 

“Is that so? It was a lovely piece…as was the song later,” Elrond commented, grinning as Erestor cleared his throat. “Why do we not all work on the letter, Erestor? Do you have a main copy?” he suggested warmly as he took up the list of names.

 

“Aye I do. It…it would be nice if you would help…” Erestor murmured quietly as he looked down, smiling softly.

 

“So be it! Let us all help with this telling of our lives and then we can retreat to more enjoyable means of showing love,” Lindir proclaimed warmly as he squeezed Glorfindel’s hands tenderly before they moved to take up a stack of parchments, two sheets of names, and quills with ink. Elrond handed over the copied letter to them for their own use then all of them moved to their desks.

 

Erestor watched them lovingly before he began his own copying. He could always count on his lovers to help him just as they could count on him. And, as they wrote to their families and friends on how the past year had gone in Imladris, he knew that their love shone through in the letters, just as Glorfindel said. ‘Shower our letters with love and let us spread that love to everyone else. Aye…love is always giving,’ he thought warmly as he wrote, content.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
